Nightmare Before Christmas Hetalia Style!
by Nnoifangirl5
Summary: This is basically A Nightmare Before Christmas turned Hetalia! And when something is Hetalia, is gotta be messed up but hilarious! Crack fic , of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, I got a really good idea for this story while me and my freind were talking. I hope you guys like it! I don't own Nightmare Before Christmas or Hetalia. This is basically going on with the plot of Nightmare Before Christmas, but making it all Hetalia like! Pretty much, all the nations get together to sing all the songs from the movie, but all the stuff from the movie basically happens behind the scenes but still in this fanfiction. Kind of like...everyone meets up for the songs but then go their seperate ways to live the rest of the fanfiction and the movie. It'll get easier to understand as the story progresses.**

**Characters:**

**Narrator: Germany**

**Jack Skellington: America**

**Sally: England**

**Doctor Finklestein: France**

**Mayor: North Italy (Happy side) and South Italy (Sad and Angry side)**

**Shock: Lithuania**

**Lock: Belarus**

**Barrel: Estonia**

**Oogie Boogie Man: Russia  
**

**Sandy Claws: Canada**

**Zero: Sealand**

**AND IT BEGINS!**

**

* * *

**

Germany looked at a peice of paper that held a speech he was supposed to say to everybody. "Ahem, 'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told, took place in-" He was interupted by America who ran up to him.

"Is it my turn yet?" he asked obnoxiously. Germany facepalmed. "No, America, it is not your turn." He said firmly. "Awwww, okay." America sulked out of the room

Germany looked around. "Ok, as I was saying, it took place in-" he was interupted once more by Russia. "When is it my turn, da?" he asked. "It isn't your turn yet. Please...please wait." Germany said, becoming more frustrated by the moment.

"Anyways, it took place in-" He began, only to be interupted again. "Doitsu, Doitsu! That part's boring, just skip to my part!" North Italy yelled.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND STOP INTERUPTING ME! I'M ONLY ONE NARRATOR!" The large German yelled and the whole room became silent. He then sighed. "Now, it took place in holiday worlds of old, you're wondering where holidays came from, bla bla bla, now I shall tell you."

"Yay, we get to sing!" Italy yelled. "Oh, shut up!" South Italy yelled back. Italy sank back in his seat.

Austria started playing a piano tune as some people started to dance and before anyone could sing, Prussia shouted in what was supposed to be a song form "I AM THE ONE HIDING UNDER YOUR BED! TEETH GROUND SHARP AND EYES GLOWING RED!" Everyone simply stared at him. "I-I just wanted to let everyone know that..." he walked toward the other side of the room. "I SHALL INVADE ALL YOUR VITAL REGIONS! PEACE!" And with that he ran off.

Austria looked over at all of them as he stopped playing. "Are we, uh, ready to start the song now with minimal interuptions?" he asked. Everyone nodded. He started playing the tune once more and sang out in a silent yet moving voice "Boys and girls of every age. Wouldn't you like to see something strange?"

France giggled. "Ohoo, I'd love to see something strange..." Germany rolled his eyes. "Get out, you're not here for this part." France looked down and slowly walked out.

The piano tune started once more. Korea and China sang out in sweet voices, low and high together "Come with us and you will see. This, our town of Halloween"

Austria looked around, making sure there were no more distractions and continued playing. Greece sang reluctantly with Turkey "This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night"

Cuba ran in and sang "This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright. It's our town, everybody scream! In this town of Halloween."

Austria smiled. "Great work everyone! Now..." Prussia ran back into the door, practically screaming out his part of the song "I AM THE ONE HIDING UNDER YOUR BED! TEETH GROUND SHARP AND EYES GLOWING RED!...AND I'M TOTALLY AWESOME!" Then ran out laughing.

Austria sighed. "I guess that'll have to do..." Poland laughed and joined in. "Like, I'm totally the one hiding under, like, your stairs! Fingers like snakes and spiders totally in my hair!"

Hungary danced around, smiling. "This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" Austria groaned. "Stop repeating yourself!" Hungary looked around. "I thought it'd make the song more fun!"

Japan sang in a soft voice "In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song." Italy giggled, not waiting for his brother to sing along. "In this town, don't we love it now Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!" His brother slapped him across the face. "I was supposed to sing that too!" Italy just cried.

The room became silent and Austria sighed. "You know what? Let's just skip to where America come in, okay? it will save us a world of trouble." All the other countries nodded and they skipped many lines of their song.

Spain and Latvia started singing "Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee. Make you jump out of your skin. This is Halloween, everybody scream! Won't ya please make way for a very special guy? Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch. Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!" Everyone waits. Nothing happens.

"U-um, let's repeat that last part." Austria said. " Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch. Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!" Spain and Latvia sang once more. Still nothing. Austria sighed. "America, this is your part." he called.

"Finally!" America yelled and burst through the door. "Here I am! The hero is here to save the day!" he yelled. The whole room was silent. "Y-you don't say anything...yet. You just...appear." Austria said. "Aw, that's no fun!" America pouted.

Everyone but America started singing "This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"

Austria nudged America in the shoulder. "This is where you jump into a pool of water." he said. "But why?" America asked. "Because it...well...because you have to! Now go!" Austria pushed America into a random pool of water.

Taiwan and Seychelles were at the random pool of water and started singing "In this town we call home. Everyone hail to the pumpkin song."

Everyone started to sing "La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la woooo!" in no particular tune whatsoever. America then leapt our of the water, soaking wet and gasping for air.

Everyone clapped and laughed at his appearance and he just mumbled curses under his breath. "People don't recognize a hero when they see one."

Prussia shouted. "THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" Everyone cheered in agreement. "It was quite lovely." Japan said.

* * *

**Ok, so I know it didn't really make a whole lot of sense, but it's pretty funny, huh? It...it is funny...right? Please say it's funny! Haha, just kidding, I'm not that desperate. You can have your own views to whether it was funny or not. But please review! I look forward to your kind, or unkind, words! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! I hope you liked the first chapter so now you're reading the second one lol. Anyways, here's this chapter! And here's the characters just in case you forgot. Yay! I own nothing!**

**Characters:**

**Narrator: Germany**

**Jack Skellington: America**

**Sally: England**

**Doctor Finklestein: France**

**Mayor: North Italy (Happy side) and South Italy (Sad and Angry side)**

**Shock: Lithuania**

**Lock: Belarus**

**Barrel: Estonia**

**Oogie Boogie Man: Russia  
**

**Sandy Claws: Canada**

**Zero: Sealand**

**

* * *

**

"Well, that turned out to be very interesting." Austria said. "I'm going to be leaving. Thank you all for being here and we should perform together again sometime." he told everyone as he turned to leave.

"America, you totally messed up your scene." Romano said and stuck out his tongue at him. Germany facepalmed. "It's true...the scene kinda sucked." he said.

"Yeah, that was kinda horrible, America. But...maybe next time you'll do better!" Italy said. "Ugh, you guys shut up!" America said and stormed off. England watched from afar as the other nations started to leave. "I thought it was really good..." he said to himself.

France snuck up behind England and poked him. "Englaaaaand, that deadly nightshade you gave me wore off!" He said, somewhat cheerfully and grabbed his arm. England noticed he was in a wheelchair. "Um, France...why are you in a wheelchair?" he asked.

"I honestly have no clue..." France said then got out of the wheelchair and threw it to the side, hitting some of Greece's cats. "Sorry, Greece, I think I just killed or injured one of your precious cats..." he said.

Greece sighed and walked out of the meeting with the injured cat. "You poor thing..." he said to it. "A-anyways, you're coming with me!" France said and grabbed England's arm again. "Let go of me, bloody Frenchman!" he yelled. "But you're not ready for this much excitement...you need a different kind of excitement." France said with a perverted smile.

"England got really scared. "No I don't!" He pulled off his shirt and ran out of the meeting while France fell over dramatically and unnecessarily to the floor. "Waaaah! I just hit the floooooor! I'll catch you before you know it, my darling England!" he yelled.

England ran after where America was going. He went into a strange forest that England hadn't seen before.

America passed by some random nations that snickered. "Good work!" they teased. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's just the same every year anyways..." America said back and walked past.

He stumbled into the forest, unknowing that a shirtless England was following close behind. America started singing in a very off pitch voice "There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best. For my talents are renowned far and wide. When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night...I...uh..." he stopped. "You know, I'm really good. Wait, who surprises people in the moonlit night? That sounds kinda stalkerish..."

He shook his head and started walking up a random hill. "With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms I have seen grown men give out a shriek. With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan I have swept the very bravest off their feet." he smiled. "That makes me a hero!"

He sighed and continued walking. "Yet year after year, it's the same routine. And I grow so weary of the sound of screams. And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King have grown so tired of the same old thing..." he stopped. "W-wait, that doesn't sound very heroic! Who wrote this song?" he looked around some more.

"Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones, an emptiness began to grow. There's something out there, far from my home. A longing that I've never...aaaah!" he yelled as he slipped off the hill and went rolling down the hill and fell into a random pumpkin patch.

"Ew, this is disgusting!" he shouted. England sighed, holding back a laugh, and said. "America, I know how you feel...idiot." And walked off. "I guess...I should get back to France's place. He needs to give me back my shirt anyways." he ran off to France's place but not before picking some pretty looking flowers.

"Oh, these are the flowers that caused him to sleep last time...oooh, and they look so pretty!" he said to himself as he picked them from the ground. When he walked through the door, he went into the living room and hid the flowers.

"England, dear, is that you? Did you come back? " France called. "Yes, it's me. I came back. I just had to" England sighed. France giggled as he skipped downstairs to England. "For this, maybe?" He held out England's shirt. "I, uh, yes..." England said.

France smiled. "Shall we, then?" he asked, gesturing to the stairs. England nodded and followed him upstairs. Next thing England knew, he was strapped down to a bed with France putting his shirt back on. "All this to put my shirt back on?" he asked. France nodded.

"Oh, and that's two times you've slipped that deadly nightshade into my wine, England." he reminded him. "Three times!" England said.

"You're mine, you know!" France shouted. "No, I'm not." England said. "Yes you are. I created you with my own hands!" France said.

"No, you didn't. You're still drunk from that wine so you think you created me. What a weirdo!" England said. "Besides, you can make other things. I'm restless, I can't help it!" he added.

France smiled and ran a finger down his arm. "Well...it's a phase, dear, it'll pass. But until it does...maybe I can help you with that restlessness..." he said waith a smirk. "B-but, that's not a good idea! I didn't mean it like that!" England said. "Aw." France pouted.

Sealand saw America walking through the forrest as America had just fallen into the random pumpkin patch. "Hey, America, you okay?" he asked. America turned around. "Yeah, I'm just fine. Y'kno, I just got rejected by everyone. So yeah, everything's cool!" he said sarchastically.

"Well then you wanna talk or something?" Sealand asked as America got up and he followed behind as America walked further into the forrest. "No, Sealand, I'm really not in the mood." America replied.

Back at America's house, Italy and South Italy walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Americaaaaa! I've got plans for our next song! Doitsu told me to tell you!" Italy said and knocked on the door. No answer. "America, I'm waiting! We need to get started on this right away or Doitsu will get mad!" Still no answer.

Romano pushed Italy aside and banged on the door. "You answer this door right now or the potato bastard's gonna be totally pissed! I should just...w-woah!" he yelled as he fell down the stairs. "Romano!" Italy yelled and went after his brother.

"America's not home. Hasn't been here for a while..." Austria said, standing at the gate. "Wait, when did you get here, Austria? And why didn't we see you when we got here? And why are you standing in the shadows?" Italy asked curiously. Austria shook his head and walked away.

Back in the forrest, America walked along with Sealand following curiously behind him. "Wait, where are we? It looks really new here..." America asked. Sealand nodded in agreement. There was a circle of trees with doors on them and each of the doors had designs on them. "Wow, check this out!" he said and looked at each of them. He saw one with a maple leaf design on it and gasped.

"That looks so cool!" America said and ran over to it, opening the door. "Wow, it looks kinda dark..." he said and then Sealand ran up behind him. "What's that?" he asked, making America fall into the tree. "Woooaaaahhh!" he yelled as he fell through the hole.

He kept falling and falling...and falling and falling...and falling and falling...and falling and **yawn** falling...and falling AND THEN HE FINALLY TOUCHED THE GROUND! After falling for approximately two hours. "Wow that took forever...wait..." he said as he landed in snow. And all he could see was snow and people walking around and being really happy.

"Wow..." he said. He then started to sing, but first asked, "Why must I sing about my every little worry or discovery?" No answer so he just shrugged and began singing "What's this? What's this?. There's color everywhere. What's this?. There's white things in the air!" He giggled. "I sound like I just woke up from a major hangover. Anyways..." he smiled and ran around in the snow like a little kid.

"What's this? The streets are lined with little creatures laughing. Everybody seems so happy! Have I possibly gone daffy? What is this?" he ran over to some children throwing snowballs, watching from afar. "There's children throwing snowballs instead of throwing heads. They're busy building toys and absolutely no one's dead!"

He skipped around randomly and sang more. "There's frost on every window. Oh, I can't believe my eyes. And in my bones I feel the warmth is coming from ..."

He ran around some more, kind of losing his breath as he sang. "The sights, the sounds! They're everywhere and all around. I've never felt so good before! This empty place inside of me is filling up and I simply cannot get enough!" He fell down laughing in the snow. "This sounds soooo wrong!"

"I want it, oh, I want it oh, I want it for my own! I've got to know I've got to know: What is this place that I have found? What is this?" He ran into a random pole and got knocked out for a few minutes. When he woke up he saw a sign on the pole. "I'm in...Canada? Hmmm..."

America then saw a shadow that looked like a giggling man. "Ho ho ho ho ...maple!" it said then ran away. "Woah, who's that?" America asked. "Hmmm..."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter as well! Reviews are loved! Thank you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone! I am beginning to update all my stories (finally), so sorry for the very long wait. What's it been, a year or so? Wow, I'm awful, lol. I own nothing, by the way. Anyways, hope you enjoy the third chapter!**

* * *

**Characters:**

**Narrator: Germany**

**Jack Skellington: America**

**Sally: England**

**Doctor Finklestein: France**

**Mayor: North Italy (Happy side) and South Italy (Sad and Angry side)**

**Shock: Lithuania**

**Lock: Belarus**

**Barrel: Estonia**

**Oogie Boogie Man: Russia**

**Sandy Claws: Canada**

**Zero: Sealand**

"I can't find America anywhere!" China gasped, running into a crowd of people, who were also worrying. "It isn't like him to just go missing…" Liechtenstein commented. "I searched in every McDonalds and Burger King!" Italy cried.

"He seems stupid to me. Just sound the alarms." Romano sighed, and an alarm began to sound. "CHEESEBURGERS! GET YOUR FREE CHEESEBURGERS!" was the sound of the alarm now ringing through the town in hopes of finding the lost America. If he wouldn't answer to that, all hope was lost.

MEANWHILE IN FRANCE'S PEDO CASTLE…

"Frog's breath would be perfect in this…and where is that worm's wart?" England wondered to himself as he paced around his room, making soup for France for lunch. He was attempting to put France to sleep once more and then sneak out.

"Oh, Englaaaaaaaaaaaand! Is my lunch ready yet?" France called, flirtatiously. England sighed and called back. "I'll be right there!" He then proceeded to stir the soup and pour it into a bowl and walk downstairs, setting it before France at his table. "Here's your lunch!"

"Do I smell worm's wart in this, my dear England?" France giggled, smelling the soup, then looking suspicious. "And frog's breath?"

England then got a bit nervous. "I-I thought you liked frog's breath…" he said, then muttered, "Just as much as you like rape." France smiled. "It isn't rape if I yell surprise! Plus, frog's breath is suspicious, but for you I shall let it pass." He said simply and began to eat the soup, no matter how awful England's cooking is. I mean, come on. Who puts frog's breath and worm's wart in soup?

MEANWHILE IN TOWN…

"Did anyone think to check Subway?" Italy asked, sadly. They then heard a soft barking, coming from Zero. Then America's voice calling, "Listen to me in my awesome hero voice, guys!"

"It's America! We've found him!" Italy cried, happily. "Great. Now let's just get on with our lives." Romano added. He then felt ignored as a crowd gathered around America. "What happened?" "Where were you?" "Why did you leave?" many people began calling out questions.

"I'll tell you only if you call a town meeting! Immediately!" America demanded.

SOME TIME LATER AT A TOWN MEETING…

All the citizens of the town were gathered at a meeting lead by America, who began by clearing his throat with obnoxious coughing. "Listen, everyone! I'm gonna tell you about Christmastown!" he began.

"There are objects so peculiar, they were not to be believed!" he began to sing, awfully. "All around, things to tantalize my brain! It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen, and as hard as I try, I can't seem to describe, like a most improbable dream. But you must believe when I tell you this: It's as real as my skull and it does exist!" he took a deep breath before continuing.

"Here, let me show you!" he said, running to go retrieve something. "Peh. I liked him better when he was missing." Romano stated. "I love you too, Romano!" America laughed as he appeared once more, holding a small preset.

"This is a thing called a present. The whole thing starts with a box!" he continued. Everyone stayed silent. "A-aren't you gonna ask what it is?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads. He sighed and continued for hours with a song about Christmastown that could have only taken a few moments of explanation.

"Hey, I think I like this idea! This Christmas sounds pretty fun! We should try it ourselves; I bet it would be absolutely amazing!" Italy giggled.

"Wait, there is just a bit more!" America spoke up as everyone was standing to leave. "The guy who runs this town, he's so weird! He says maple, says 'ho ho ho', and they call him…Canada!"

Everyone gasped. "What's a Canada?" they seemed to all ask in unison to eachother as they walked out of the meeting. America sighed, stuffing his face with a cheeseburger that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"They seem to be excited, but I don't think they really understand Christmastown…" he said to himself.

BACK IN FRANCE'S MAGICAL PEDO CASTLE…

"You've poisoned me too much, England! I'll get you back for it later!" France yelled, locking England away in his room. England sighed and began to cook awful food in the presence of his isolation.

The doorbell soon rang, and France clenched his eyes shut, irritated by it as he now had a headache. "Unless you're here about that ad in the newspaper, I suggest you get out!" he called, but he had left the door open so America walked in. "America? You answered my ad?" he asked.

"Um, I came to borrow some equipment…and what ad?" America asked. "Oh, I thought you were here so we could…uh, never mind. What do you need?" France asked.

"Well, I'm conducting a series of experiments…" America commented, to which France began giggling and removing his clothes. "N-not those kinds of experiments!" America yelled, "And put your clothes back on! Nobody wants to see all that, you creep!"

France pouted and began putting his clothes back on. "Come back into the lab then, I'll get you fixed up." France said, beginning to get ideas. "Experiments…?" England wondered to himself, hearing their conversation.

* * *

**So, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


End file.
